Battle Pilgrim
"Milord bequeathed unto me this relic for my honored service. Failure to serve me, and through me his Holiness, shall reveal what holy powers this gauntlet shall visit upon thy sorry skull." Advanced (KotG) Battle Pilgrims are Grail Pilgrims who have survived following their Grail Knight for some time. As a result, they have become competent fighters. In most cases, they have also become even more fervent admirers of their Grail Knight and worshippers of the Lady of the Lake, having seen what the flower of Bretonnian chivalry is truly capable of. Battle Pilgrims are the effective leaders of groups of Grail Pilgrims, as the Grail Knight never condescends to give orders to peasant rabble. Some Grail Pilgrims resent taking orders from someone no better than they, so Battle Pilgrims often have to impose order by force. Wiser Grail Pilgrims note that their chances of survival are greatly increased by doing as the Battle Pilgrims say. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Charm, Command, Common Knowledge (Bretonnia), Dodge Blow, Haggle, Intimidate, Outdoor Survival, Perception Talents: Flee!, Hardy, Public Speaking, Stout-hearted, Strike to Stun, Strong-minded, Very Resilient, Very Strong Trappings: Halberd, Bow and 20 Arrows, Medium Armour (Full Mail Armour) Career Entries Grail Pilgrim Career Exits Faceless, Sergeant, Vagabond, Veteran Note: Women may only become Battle Pilgrims if they are disguised as men, nobles only if they are disguised as peasants. Tasks of Peace In the simplest sense, battle pilgrims leads pilgrims into battle alongside their Grail Knight, emboldening their brothers-in-arms. However, a battle pilgrim must also protect his Grail Knight from the zealous predations of his own followers. Grail pilgrims claim anything from a discarded clout to bedstraw left after breaking camp. True battle pilgrims keep such craven behaviour out of their lordship’s sight (and punish those who usurp their rightful first refusal of such holy relics). Battle pilgrims also have a host of mundane roles in their Grail Knight’s service, such as ordering the breaking or making of camp, acting as a knight’s aide or squire as needed, assigning followers to work as grooms for any horses in the retinue and the like. One of the more bizarre roles, however, is the privilege to bear the company’s reliquae – the corpse of a Grail knight who fell in battle during his quest, carried along in a decorated waincart. This is a fiercely contested honour, as the reliquae is oft considered the ultimate symbol of their devotion and fidelity to the Lady of the Lake. Johann Novastus (Ulrike Stavonnus) Born Ulrike Stavonnus in a tiny Carcassonne village, the daughter of the village blacksmith was always a bit of a tomboy. Ulrike’s world changed forever when a stranger stopped by her father’s forge. She fell in love with Sir Paris de Marbleau at first sight. Sir Paris was a Grail Knight, who needed his armour repaired. While her father was busy repairing the knight’s breastplate, Sir Paris questioned him about local pools, streams, and isolated glades in search of the Lady of the Lake. Lovestruck, Ulrike made a hasty decision. She would follow Sir Paris on his noble quest, and earn his love. Leaving behind the life of a blacksmith’s daughter was easy. All it required was a hastily self-inflicted haircut, a spear and a suit of slightly overlarge chainmail from her father’s smithy. Soon the willowy Ulrike became the slender “Johann Novastus,” grail pilgrim called to the quest. As Johann, she hurried after her Sir Paris, following him on his quest. After realising he would never be rid of the persistent lad, Sir Paris finally accepted Johann into his service as squire and companion. Johann’s utter devotion for his master convinced many of the knight’s holy cause. By the end of their first year together, three other stalwart followers joined their camp. Over the next four years, Johann saved Sir Paris from two outlaw assassinations and numerous orc and goblin ambushes as their Grail quest took them among the Vaults. His lord gifted Johann his own personal chainmail after the duke of Artois gave Paris a new suit of plate mail. Johann’s other secret treasure is a broken knife he wears around his neck – it was abandoned by Sir Paris when it broke against an orc’s breastbone. Now a veteran battle pilgrim, Johann leads a motley group of other devoted followers. Now in their third tour around Bretonnia, Johann assures her fellow followers that Sir Paris shall see the Grail long before they reach the northern Grey Mountains.